Hunted
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: A fight between Nao and Shiho gets interrupted by Sara. Mai Otome. NaoShiho.


**Hunted  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: It belongs to others, any complains to them… (my complaint is the lack of OVAs and Movies based on Mai HiME).

Notes: Han-san sent me a picture of Nao and Shiho and asked me to do a fic about them, so here it is; the scene based on the picture is short, but I hope that still counts as valid (if you don't like the pairing, and yet you read the fic, don't complain afterwards).

* * *

It had taken exactly four months after the fight against the entity named Yuna for Shiho Huit's Master to decide that he didn't want an Otome like _that_, and what were the return policies like on Garderobe. Natsuki Kruger, fed up with the man, offered to return fire with her cannon (something that made him know that he may have been a little gruff in talking to the Gakuencho), took the necessaries steps to cancel Spiral Spine Serpentine's contract with Florence and tried to contain the urge of blowing the man a raspberry (something that she still did in the privacy of her office with a giggling Shizuru as witness).

It was common that sometimes Masters and Otome didn't get on well with each other and ended up breaking their contracts, this resulted in the search of a new Master (if possible), in having the Otome work in Garderobe (as the case was for Yukariko Steinberg) or simply in the Otome deciding to marry and loose her certification.

Of all the choices offered to her Shiho decided for the second one; something that put her under the explicit care of the Fourth Column, the Break String Spinel, the bane of her existence, Juliet Nao Zhang (and Shiho couldn't help to wonder if Kruger was a sadist… she was going to Maki Maki her until next year). Although everyone had to admit that apart from the occasional (actually, often and legendary) fights, both of them worked well together (and investigating with Nao proved more entertaining than listen to nobles talked about the latest gossip).

At the moment both girls were in the locker of the common bathroom, changing after their latest mission looks of anger in both of their faces as they had spent fighting almost constantly in said assignment. Suddenly Nao notice Shiho moving forward and doing a particular movement, the look of anger lasted a couple of seconds before it changed to an evil smirk.

"Say Spiral-chan; don't tell me you still stuff your bra?" And she could barely contain her laugh when Huit stopped cold and stood to face her, a small and cute pout on her lips. Then the orange brown eyes narrowed and found her forest green ones (challenge noted and accepted).

"Why Juliet, you want some tips in how to do it?" One had to ignore the pointed look at Nao's white covered breasts.

"I should let you know that people always stare at my attributes." The spider said while licking her lips. "Just like you are right now."

"Are you sure they're watching your breast and not that fashion disaster that you insist on wearing outside of Garderobe?" And before Nao could give an answer they were interrupted by a new voice.

"Don't tell me that you two are fighting again?" The voice belonged to Sara Gallagher, the First Column had approached the bathrooms to take a nice soak before going to a meeting with Natsuki, and she hadn't expected to witness a fight between the redheads. Although by the look that Shiho gave her after she finished dressing she felt she had interrupted something more than a simple fight. "What was happening here?" She wondered to Nao, the Fourth Column dressing slower than the recently departed redhead.

"I don't know what you mean." Nao grumbled as answer. She had heard that kind of tone before; anytime that she entered the Gakuencho's office to find Viola-san hastily fixing her dress… just what the hell had she just interrupted?

"You know, Nao-chan." The blonde haired Column started to speak again after getting an idea of what was happening. "I know a story about this other Otome, who was known as a womanizer, and one day she found herself hunted by one of the most unexpected people."

"Are you comparing me to Hallard?" She seemed to be completely offended at being compared to the dark haired commander of the Delta Otome Squad.

"Actually I'm comparing you to Viola." At those words Nao gave her a skeptical look. "Yes, the amazing Shizuru-onesama, a victim of love, and completely devoted to that love too." With a wink she started to walk to the onsen part of the bathroom. "And if the devious Snake could be hunted, why can't be the Spider hunted too?"

--

It was almost three in the morning and Nao still couldn't sleep; Gallagher's words still rounding in her head. She was examining the shadows casted by the lamplight and tossed and turned on the bed trying to find a position that help her in her quest to obtain a good night sleep. She would have kept tossing and turning if not for a tired and annoyed voice interrupting her.

"Juliet, if you are going to still be awake can you stop moving and turn the damn light off?" Then she felt the whispers of Shiho's naked skin against her (if only Gallagher's warning had come three months earlier). As she was awake and with no chance of getting to sleep she decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Hey, Spiral-chan, I heard that you stuff your bra." She felt, rather than heard, Shiho's sleepy laugh next to her.

"Why, does the little Spider want some tips?" The Spiral Spin Serpentine was really happy of continuing the foreplay that the blonde column interrupted earlier.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: I didn't watch much of Mai Otome (only until the third chapter; though I did see Mai Otome Zwei completely) so there are bound to be errors in continuity, please ignored them and think of this as an AU.


End file.
